Interference
by mister-lion
Summary: A world where 02 and Frontier both exist. CHAPTER TWO: Shock waves and explosions occur in the Flame region's ruins as Miyako and Daisuke arrive in the digital world. Meanwhile, the Frontier group is sent to investigate.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Digimon. If I did, Masaru would have goggles on. What you don't see in the show belongs to me.

**Author's Notes:** First fan fiction. Expect errors and all that shiz. Be so kind as to point them out to me, and do let me know what you think about this story. *shinesbrightly* Since this is the prologue, it's quite short. *evadesrottentomato*

* * *

**Prologue**

Just as Takeru was finishing his work on his laptop—which, by the way, he got from his father after a few blackmail attempts— the television screen started to buzz from some interference.

"Takeru-kun," his mother's voice came from her room. She too was busy with her work. "The television."

Takeru sighed. If both of them were working each on their own stuff, why leave the television on? He hesitated as he reached for the remote control, his eyes widening at the image that flashed on screen.

It was an image of a person with blond hair, a tattoo under his left eye. He chuckled as the image remained on the screen.

"Let me guess."

He took a look at his laptop. The image was there.

He took a look at his cell phone's screen. The image was there.

"Takeru-kun! The television, please!" His mother repeated.

Obeying his mother's request, he turned off the television—indifferent of that particular image. He sighed yet again.

"It's Diaboromon all over again."

Later, when that interference disappeared he got a message from Hikari.

The news report said it was only an occurrence that was caused by an electric discharge; Shibuya being the most affected.

Takeru knew one thing. That "interference" was a digimon. However, he wondered. What was going on with the Digital World? It's been months since their final showdown with Myotsimon.

It's been months since they parted ways with their partner digimon. When they cut off all connections with the digital world.

To live a peaceful world. And theirs too.

***

In Shibuya Station, a group of children run towards the stairs to the basement. A boy with a long ponytail shouts to the police officers where, where his brother was taken. Their own adventure with the digital world has ended, but a brand new beginning awaits them.


	2. We're Prehistoric He's Modern

**Disclaimers:** This is here to rub it in my face that I don't own Digimon.

**Author's Notes: **Because I'm such a ditz, there's a time skip. *blamesTakeru* Everyone's in middle school. I think there are people who will try to kill me for this one.*preparespitchforks* Also, I don't think I'll make sense in this one. Epic fail.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews (I really appreciate it) and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: We're Prehistoric. He's Modern.  
**

"You never know," said Daisuke, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. He had rushed his breakfast to catch up with Takeru and Hikari on their way to their school. "A whole millennium or two might have passed in the Digiworld in these two years we were away."

"Really? I thought last time we were there was months ago," said Takeru, fixing his tie.

"You're in a delusion of warped time. A year is twelve months to you. Twelve months is a year for me. Basically, it's been two years for me and _twenty-four _months for you. Idiot Takeru," replied Daisuke, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, being a smart one now, aren't you? Just because you passed sixth grade," Miyako met the three of them by the school gates, hands on her hips and in full middle school uniform glory.

"Ah, I have got to stop referring to everything on a monthly basis. I'm so sorry, _Daisuke-sama_." Takeru inclined his head to Hikari, who giggled at his sarcastic statement.

"Kouhai!" Miyako flailed her right arm and saluted. "Welcome to middle school! This is the beginning of a brand new mark in your lives! Teenage drama, angst and—"

"We're going to be late, Miyako-_senpai."_ Before she could finish her epic welcome speech (which she spent making the whole night instead of preparing her things), Hikari pulled her friend with them.

"Let's see which class everybody's in," smiled Hikari.

**

"Aww, heck!" He was late for school! And on the first day as well!

"Nii-san! You forgot your goggles!" Shinya waved the item to Takuya, who was busy putting his shoes miserably. Takuya only stared at it.

"Ah, you can wear it now, Shinya! I pass it on!" Takuya gave him a thumbs-up, all the while thinking: _Argh! I said that in the heat of the moment…my goggles._ But he didn't know if he was allowed to wear that in middle school.

He took his bag and slammed the door so hard—it wasn't on purpose—that he could still hear his mother yelling as he turned past a corner and into the street. Checking his text messages, he smiled at the list of messages he got.

"_Takuya-kun! Wake up! You'll miss school!"_ That one was from a certain Italian-speaking friend. Somehow, Izumi had designated herself to be his alarm clock ever since he slept in on a certain appointment they had with each other. At the beginning of the routine, she called to yell an extremely loud BUON GIORNO to his ears, waking him up silly. Afterwards, it continued through text messages. Takuya had gotten used to them, though he scratched his head on why he didn't wake up upon her alarm message.

_Oh yeah, it was on silent mode._ He scrolled down the list as he got on the bus--he saw the time. He's not yet late! What a relief! It was still a good one hour before class started. Guess his clock's time was advanced. Must've been Shinya's prank.

On the side note: that's the story of how Shinya got Takuya's goggles.

"_Idiot. This is to make sure you really wake up. Izumi told me to do so. What am I, a snooze message?"_ Kouji's message was full of complaint. This goes to show no one in their group can say no to Izumi. Well, except for Kouichi. But that's another story.

Speaking of, the next message came from that kendo freak's twin. _"Jumping into the bandwagon. Wake up, sleepyhead! Make sure you arrive on school on time."_ Takuya sighed. Why can't Kouji be nice to him like his brother is? Spoiled kendo freak…

"_Takuya-niichan! Congratulations on entering your first year of middle school! I was gonna send this to you last night along with my messages to the others but Izumi-san texted me to text you this morning instead as a 'wake-up call/message.'"_ Takuya smiled. Tomoki lived a few train stations away from his place, so he made a mental note to come over at his place to play the latest God of War game. That would be epic, seeing as Tomoki is a "games master."

"_Oh-hoho, this senpai is so happy that you've entered middle school! It's going to be fun, I'm gonna have to teach you some "stuff." Maybe now I can bully you and Kouji around? Oh wait, Kouji might beat me up with his epic kendo moves. Too bad we're not all in the same school. Hey! Here's a thought: let's enter the same high school! That would be fun. For me. ^__^"_ The long message was from his "senpai," Junpei. Takuya would never ever want to know what he meant about "stuff," nor learn anything from that guy with an endless source of chocolate. He never did know who Junpei's supplier was. Uh, Cadbury? Whatever.

The last message was from someone he didn't expect to text him.

"_The Digital World awaits your return, Warrior of Fire. Board the train in Shibuya Station at five o'clock this afternoon. We are pleased to welcome you once again."_

It was from Ophanimon.

After a while, Kouji would reply to him when he sent him a message. _"Of course I got it. You're the last one to inform me. Idiot, you didn't wake up on time, didn't you?"_

He was excited, although a bit puzzled as to why they were being summoned back to the digiworld. Guess that farewell they had wasn't final. He wondered if his cellphone will turn into a D-Tector again. That would be troublesome.

As he entered the school entrance, he took a look at the class list. It's sad when your closest friends live away from you and study in different schools. Ah, he's in Class 1-B. All the first year classrooms were in the first floor. He browsed at the class list for any familiar names. The elementary school he studied in wasn't junctioned to a middle school, so he had to transfer schools for the seventh grade. _I wish some people I know transferred to this school, too,_ he thought.

He found a few familiar names, but those people were in other classes and they were only his acquaintances.

He sighed. Time to make some friends.

"I don't know anyone from 1-B," sighed a girl standing not too far from him. She turned to two of her friends. "The two of you are so lucky. You're both in Class 1-D."

"I'm not happy at all," said the light brown-haired boy next to her. Oddly, he said all that sarcastically with a smiling face. "Aren't you, Daisuke?"

"I'm not happy at all either!" The one called Daisuke smiled back earnestly.

Takuya could feel an aura of dislike for one another emanating from those two boys.

"Hullo there! I haven't seen you around here before. You one of those transferred first year students?" A girl with long hair and eyeglasses approached him. Her necktie was a different color—red—which indicated she was one of the upperclassmen. First years get blue ribbons and necktie.

Takuya nodded.

"Picking on a kouhai already, _senpai?" _teased Daisuke.

"Shut up, insignificant person. I'm talking to someone here!" She glared at him. Turning her attention back on Takuya, she held out a hand. "The name's Inoue Miyako. I'm an eight grader. You?"

"Kanbara Takuya. Nice to meet you, senpai." He took her hand and greeted her. He noticed how the senpai flinched a little upon hearing his name.

"You three! This is the perfect moment to introduce yourselves!" She motioned to the three first year students from before. "Inoue Miyako out! Make sure you guys attend the orientation!" She bid Takuya and her three friends goodbye before ascending the stairs towards the second year classrooms.

"Being a senpai has totally gone out of her head," blurted Daisuke, when Inoue was out of earshot.

"I know how that feels. A friend of mine from another school is like that," said Takuya, thinking about Junpei. "My name's Kanbara Takuya! Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," greeted the light brown-haired boy. "I'm Takaishi Takeru."

"My name's Yagami Hikari," said the girl.

"Motomiya Daisuke. Which class are you from?"

"1-B. I don't know anyone here," Takuya shrugged. The girl beamed at him.

"A classmate! I'm saved," she smiled. Looking at the time, she added that they have to go to their classrooms and then to the orientation later. "Takeru-kun, Daisuke-kun, I'll see you guys later okay?"

"Right." Both of them said in unison, much to their displeasure. The four of them separated, as they went to their own classrooms. Classes 1-A to C were on the right side of the building while the rest of the first year class rooms were on the left side, along with the first year faculty room.

"Let's go, Kanbara-kun!" Yagami smiled at him. "I have to take lots of pictures today! Oh, do you mind if I called you Kanbara-kun?"

"I don't mind," said Takuya. "Then you're Yagami, right?"

"Yep," replied Yagami.

Takuya looked at the time. Five o'clock, he's going to return to the digiworld with his teammates. He won't be able to focus on schoolwork now. Good thing today's still the first day.

**

Takeru and Daisuke stared at Hikari and Kanbara as they went to their classroom.

"I think Miyako noticed it, too," said Daisuke. He put his hands on his pockets as they entered their classroom. "That guy."

"Oh, I thought you didn't notice," said Takeru bluntly. "Well, seeing as Kanbara's the one listed as the Warrior of Fire…the crest of Courage is related to him and you."

Daisuke looked at him in confusion. "_Listed?_ Where was that information listed?"

"At Koushiro-san's laptop. Some of Gennai's programs are still there. I copied them, and Hikari and I have it on our laptops," said Takeru. "Remember that Shibuya incident from twenty—" Daisuke stared at him "—I mean, two years ago? We checked the information database for the Digital World. Yes, there is such a thing as an information database. Seems a lot of time had passed in the digiworld, and the time we spent there has already faded in history. We only discovered it recently."

"So that means…" Daisuke's smallish brain couldn't comprehend it as he waved on for Takeru to continue.

"It means that the DigiWorld that we know is, presently, no longer there. Think of our time as the prehistoric era and Kanbara's time as the modern era," said Takeru.

"We're prehistoric?! You have got to be kidding me." Daisuke reached for his pocket. "What do we make of this, then?"

He held his digivice for Takeru to see.

"It's still fully functional," shrugged Takeru. "It can still open portals to the DigiWorld. I tried it with my D3, though I admit I wasn't sure about entering the digiworld by myself."

"Then let's all together take a quick visit after school!" Daisuke decided. "You think Gennai's still around? I mean, that guy's pretty ancient."

"Hm, why not?" said Takeru. They sat next to each other in the classroom. "I'll tell Miyako."

"Great."

Both of them did not mention it. As he was telling Daisuke about it, and when Daisuke mentioned if Gennai was still around…

Their partner digimons. They might not be around either.

* * *

**A/N (again)**: I'm confused now, haha. The story will make sense soon.

I'm debating whether Iori could take on Kouji on an equal standing in a kendo match. Go Iori!


	3. Welcome to the Digiworld

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon…but I have some stickers! Harry Potter is mentioned, I don't own that either.

**Author's Notes:** About that "realigned with the real world" 02 fact, I didn't have that in mind while writing it, lol (To be honest, I'm not satisfied with 02's ending :P). If I kept that, it would conflict with the Frontier timeline. Takuya and the others are the same age as Daisuke and his gang yet the Digiworld they came into had a whole new history. So, the prologue suggests the alternate ending I made up for 02 for the crossover to make sense. This is unbeta-ed and I'll avoid those annoying typos and plotholes EXTREMELY. Please enjoy reading.

_It's a very late update...Many things happened and I'm feeling really sad.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Welcome to the Digiworld  
**

Many things irritated Minamoto Kouji quite easily. He's a picky person, and it doesn't help him at all. Usually he would dispose of this annoying thing through ignorance or absolute indifference. However, throughout two, whole years, one of those annoying things kept on persisting to become friends with him and try to convice him that he's an annoyance worth keeping.

Kanbara Takuya. The two of them were like fire and ice—though Kouji's actual element is light, but let's leave it at that—they never got along. Of course, there would be times that permitted the two of them to come to equal terms with each other; like life-threatening situations and spending many, many days (probably months) in the Digimon World—like last time—with the idiot as their group's self-appointed leader. Kouji even wondered how someone like Takuya would still be best buds with him after _two agonizing years_. And still are.

Kouji's mom (well, his stepmom) once said that fights among friends can increase their understanding for each other. One would only bother arguing and pointing out flaws in a friend if both of them are close enough, right? You'd never think of doing that with someone you've known for example…a week. She smiled and nodded when she said it. That was the time when Takuya came over to his house and, well, they had started an argument _again._ Friends, huh?

Kouji kept that in mind whenever he thought of himself and Takuya as _friends._ But a person can have so many flaws. Takuya may be an idiot, but he's a good friend and reliable when you need him.

…When you need him.

LIKE NOW.

"Where's Takuya-kun?" Izumi tossed her blond hair behind her shoulders in her impatience. "It's almost 6 o'clock."

Kouji sighed and leaned beside the train's doors. Except for Tomoki, everyone was in their uniforms. They had gone immediately after school.

Where was the freaking goggles boy?

"I was late, too," said Kouichi, resting on one of the benches. "Besides, the Trailmon said he'll leave when everyone's here." Kouji could forgive his brother's tardiness, this is the first time it happened anyway.

…unlike a certain person who just came in now at the sound of the elevator doors opening. Always late.

That certain person raised his hand in greeting and smiled like the idiot he is.

"Yo, guys," said Takuya, heaving his bag behind him. "Sorry I'm late. I still had things to do at school."

When he saw Izumi and Kouji's faces, he shrugged. "No really, I'm serious."

"Takuy—" Kouji started. _School ended THREE HOURS ago, idiot._

"All right, all right," said Junpei, waving his bar of chocolate in the air (Takuya still wondered where he gets a lot of them). He's been pretty much determined to be the "senpai" that he is. "Let's just get this all over with. We have to go to the Digital World, like, PRONTO. Takuya, s'okay. Kouichi here was late too. If anyone's going to scold Takuya, scold him too."

Kouichi grinned. "Haha, guess I'm in this tardiness case with you, Takuya."

Kouji decided to keep his mouth shut for a while as Takuya and Kouichi laughed.

"Oy, kids!" grumbled the Trailmon as steam began to form around him. "You're all here now? Hop on!"

**

"Why am I here again?" Iori raised an eyebrow at Daisuke. Classes are over, and it's three o'clock in the afternoon.

"I dunno. I saw you, I dragged you here," said Daisuke in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "We're gonna try opening the Digital Gate, Iori."

"This feels nostalgic," Miyako's eyes beamed around the computer room. "Who knew we'd be here again two years later?"

The computer room they used from two years ago. Except all the computers have been replaced with brand new models to fit in with the new computer age. And the walls have been repainted…white.

"I don't feel like this is right," Iori sat beside Miyako in front of the school computer. "Can't we do this in a less public place? Besides, this is just an experiment."

"I wonder if the digivice works on new computer models," Miyako joked. The digital world's map that appeared on the computer screen did not resemble the old Digiworld she knew. "Woah, time flies. The digiworld's changed a lot, hasn't it? Now, where to open the gate in…"

She looked at the highlighted region called the "Flame Region."

Flipping her phone closed, Hikari walked in the room and watched as Miyako placed her D3 in front of the monitor.

"Who did you call on your phone? Your brother?" Takeru looked at her from his seat.

"Koushiro-san," Hikari replied. "He wanted to see this."

"Alright, I'm entering in with Miyako as well. Everyone stay put!" Daisuke took out his own digivice as well.

"DigiGate, open!"

In the Flame Region of the Digital World, an ancient television-like object turned on its screen. As it reactivated, the piles of dirt and rubble—as the object was in the deepest part of the ruins—were blasted away by the mere clicking of the buttons and dials on the object. Static showed on the television screen, as if it was malfunctioning. Fractal codes started to surround the object, keeping it from affecting the rest of the ruins.

The force of the fractal codes surrounding it caused the object to implode. A shock wave spread with the imploded television-like object as the center, sending the waves to the outside of the ruins. Not long before it imploded, a sun-like crest and the shadows of two unknown figures appeared on the screen, and faded.

**

Bokomon and his workers were right outside the ruins as they felt the tremor. He was fulfilling his goal to fill up the pages of his book, to explore the regions in the Digital World. The workers were alarmed and started shuffling around for shelter.

"It's nothing!" He waved at the scared Gottsumon and the Monochromon. The tremor seemed to contradict his words. An explosion was heard in the middle part of the ruins—the deepest part—as it caved in. A trail of smoke ascended from the wreckage. Fractal codes could be seen at the site, where it was reconstructing itself back into parts of the ruins.

"_Arere_? What happened?" Neemon sluggishly walked up to Bokomon, who was standing atop a hill to see better of the wreckage.

"There was a cave in somewhere in the ruins!" Bokomon was holding a telescope to his eyes. "Something's not right, the fractal codes appeared out of nowhere. Do you think we should inform Ophanimon-sama, Leomon-han?" He turned to the digimon on his left, a Leomon that was interested to help out in the historical diggings. He nodded.

"Indeed. This is a very suspicious occurrence," said Leomon. "I sensed something powerful from the shock wave a while ago."

"I'm worried," said Bokomon sadly. "Better be safe than sorry."

He pulled on Neemon's waistband. "Go to Ophanimon-sama, Neemon! Good thing she's at the Wood Terminal, it's near this region!"

"Right, right," Neemon turned lazily towards the…

"The other way! The Wood Terminal is on the other way!!!" Bokomon was losing his patience. Leomon sighed.

A Monochromon accompanied Neemon on his way to the Wood Terminal.

**

"I could see the Wood Terminal!" Tomoki faced his friends. His ensemble this time was different. He wore a grey t-shirt under a white hooded shirt, and wore three-fourths yellow orange pants, in a style similar to the one he wore before. Being the only grade-schooler, he did not wear a uniform like the rest of his companions did. "Oh, what's that?" He pointed to a random tower he hasn't seen before.

"_Non lo so!_" I don't know, said Izumi in Italian. Her arms were around her as the wind blew through her blond locks. Her uniform was that of the Sakuragaoka, a sailor _seifuku_ in white and blue colors with the school crest on the collar. She had a midnight blue sweater on, which flew in the wind as well. Her white skirt, though…"Can we PLEASE close the windows??"

It was Junpei who closed the window and answered her request. His uniform was a black military-style one, the jacket unbuttoned, showing his "DOGPIT" t-shirt underneath a white buttoned shirt.

"_Grazie,_ Junpei!" smiled Izumi.

"_Prego,_ Izumi-chan!" Junpei smiled back. The dude's been teaching himself some Italian words. Izumi thought it was sweet…and yeah…

The Trailmon stationed itself in the Wood Terminal, where two digimon met them: Ophanimon and an Angemon.

"Welcome back, children," Ophanimon greeted them. The children could see that she was a hologram.

"It's been two years," Kouichi stepped into the train platform. His uniform wore the same military style uniform like Junpei's, albeit there were some white stitch linings and the collar had his school's crest's button. It was his first time to arrive in the digital world via a Trailmon, unlike last time…

On the other hand, his twin brother's uniform consisted of a white shirt and tie under a grey sweater with the school crest on the sleeve. His hair was tied in a half-ponytail, though his hair was shorter. "Why were we summoned?" Kouji had his hands on his pocket.

"Geez, always straight to the point, kendo frea—oops, I mean…Kouji," Takuya yawned and heaved his bag on his back. Takuya's uniform was a green blazer (which was unbuttoned), blue tie and grey pants. He looked around at the Wood Terminal too see different digimons going in and out of the trains. "Pretty lively here."

"What happened?" said Tomoki.

"About that…" It was Angemon who spoke up. A drawling cry came from within the woods that were behind him.

A Monochromon jumped from the woods and into the view, causing a mild earthquake as he landed.

"Eh?" Izumi stepped to Takuya's side. They all stared at the Monochromon that was catching its breath.

"Look higher," Angemon cocked his head to the little Digimon riding on top of Monochromon. The little digimon was the source of the cries and was very dizzy.

"Ah...mu…no…_arere_??" Neemon was really dizzy. "Ophanimon-sama…ah, something…ruins…"

"Ruins? What ruins? We _have _ruins?" Takuya scratched his head.

"Would this be it?" Kouji inquired.

"Yes. Though I perceived a strong presence in the Digital World not too long ago…I'm quite surprised something happened immediately," Ophanimon sounded troubled by this.

Meanwhile, Tomoki tried patting the poor Neemon. Riding on top of a Monochromon, which was stomping quickly to reach the Wood terminal, is very, very TIRING. Well, according to Neemon, it is.

"It was like…dumdumdum," Neemon flailed his arms to demonstrate how the tremor was strong in the ruins. "Then there was bang—" That one was the cave in "—then there were fractal codes everywhere." He sighed and plopped down on the ground. Izumi bent down and patted the digimon on the back.

"Fractal codes? Why would fractal codes be appearing? This is not a good thing," said Takuya.

_Duh, Captain Obvious,_ thought Kouji. He rolled his eyes.

"Stop repeating everything in a question, Takuya." Junpei nudged him in the ribs. "Dudes—plus Izumi-chan (Angemon is a dude, too, right?)—we shall journey towards the ruins!!" Tomoki could see Junpei in armor, pointing a sword towards somewhere, his right foot stepping down on a stone and the words VICTORY! behind him and his flapping cape.

LOL moment. Tomoki has been playing _way_ too much fantasy games.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Izumi stared at Junpei. She shifted her gaze towards Neemon, resting on her lap.

"Flame Region," the little digimon sighed.

"Then it's to the Flame Region!" Takuya and Junpei shouted like aspiring Indiana Jones wannabes.

Ophanimon explained that the Angemon was to accompany them.

"Wait, what about our D-Tectors?" Izumi's eyes widened, when she saw Kouichi checking his phone—who jokingly said that the Digital World has good reception—and remembered about that crucial point.

"The spirits will be summoned to you when you need them," she replied cryptically. "Other than that, they're in your pockets, my dears."

Each of the digidestined felt a sudden weight in their pockets when the Angel digimon said it. Takuya felt relieved to know that their mobile phones weren't substituted into the digivices this time around.

"That was magical, like Harry Potter, haha," he joked. It was Kouji who noticed that Takuya's digivice was glowing for an instant, but didn't take that in mind. What was up with Takuya? He's an absolute dunderhead today, and it's Junpei who's been taking charge.

With rather unclear orders—in which they decided to ask Ophanimon to elaborate further about why they were summoned in the first place—the six digidestined, plus three digimons, went on their way towards the Flame Region ruins. The ruins lay around the border of the region, secluded deep within a valley and surrounded by thick forests from the Wood Region.

Riding on top of the Monochromon, Izumi could see the ruins by now. (Riding on top of the digimon made her feel like she was riding a vehicle that was on a VERY bumpy road. Neemon was right).

Lots of smoke rising towards the sky signified another explosion happened within the ruins_, _alarming the digidestined. The rising smoke turned their attentions to that symbol in the sky: it was a sun-like pattern and it's glowing_ orange._

"What is that? Some kind of a message to aliens??" Junpei gaped at the sky.

"It feels familiar," Kouji heard Takuya mutter to himself. Again, he pushed this Takuya-weirdness to the back of his mind.

_You see, the thing is with an adventure story in some fantasy-like world--in this case, the Digital World, there's always a sequel._ _A very troublesome sequel._ It's annoying, but Kouji has to live with it.

**

Two figures ran away from the recent cave in. They were two students, wearing uniforms similar to the Warrior of Fire's.

One of them turned back to see the huge gaping hole in the ceiling, as well as the pile of debris and fallen columns. The television object was gone. She was about to blame her companion about causing that strange aftereffect of their arrival when she saw a dark suspicious figure coming close behind them.

"Crap, Daisuke, RUN!"

"Wha—" Daisuke's attention was on a familiar figure just a few meters in front of them, hiding in the shadows. "Agumon?"

His D-Terminal sounded just as--

"_**BEAST KING FIST**!"_

And then it went boom.

* * *

**A/N (again, again):** I think I went out of the line when attempting to describe their uniforms. They're all from different schools, after all. I highly appreciate reviews and feedbacks.

Ugh.


End file.
